CAFE LOVE
by Newtieee
Summary: Kepindahan Lee Hyukjae ke Mokpo membawanya menuju Cafe yang membuatnya bertemu sosok yang baru. Dia adalah Lee Donghae, penolong anjing kesayangannya. Pertemuan singkat yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada sosok lelaki itu. "Cafe Love dan Lee Donghae." - Lee Hyukjae. HAEHYUK!/GS!/ONESHOT!


**CAFÉ LOVE**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HAEHYUK (DONGHAE & EUNHYUK)**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance & Drama**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **T**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **GENDERSWITCH (GS)**

 **ONE SHOT (OS)**

* * *

"Choco-ahh!"

Hyukjae berjalan setengah berlari dengan kepala yang menengok kanan dan kiri, matanya beredar setajam mungkin, mencari keberadaan anjing kesayangannya. Ia sedang berjalan sore bersama anjingnya hingga tak sengaja seseorang menabraknya hingga membuat tali anjingnya lepas. Ia tidak sempat melihat sedikitpun arah pergerakan anjingnya karena saat itu ia benar-benar lengah.

"Choco-ahh!" Hyukjae kembali berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras sambil menyisir rambut cokelat panjangnya menggunkan jari-jari lentiknya.

GUK… GUK… GUK…

Hyukjae berhenti melangkah ketika telinganya menangkap gonggongan anjing. Ia berjalan mundur dua lagkah sampai berdiri tepat didepan gang yang sempat terlewati.

GUK… GUK… GUK…

Benar tidak salah lagi. Itu suara gonggongan anjing kesayangannya. Kaki kurusnya yang berbalut sepatu kets hitam segera melesat kedalam. Gang sempit ini hanya memiliki satu jalur dan cukup panjang. Ternyata gang ini berujung dengan jalan sedang yang langsung berhadapan dengan laut biru kota Mokpo.

Ya, ia baru saja pindah dengan keluarganya. Jelas jika ia tak tahu dengan pemadangan ini. Di Seoul jarang sekali ia bisa berhadapan langsung dengan laut jika sedang pergi, yang ia lihat hanya gedung yang tinggi yang bertingkat-tingkat, suara kendaraan yang saling menderu dan kelap-kelip lampu yang tidak pernah tidur.

GUK… GUK… GUK…

Hyukjae tersentak dari kegiatan melihat pemandangan. Hampir saja dia lupa. Buru-buru kepalanya berputar mencari keberadaan anjing kesayangannya. Perhatian berhenti pada dua sosok yang diujung sana.

"Choco-ahh!"

Tanpa menunggu lama ia bergegas berlari menghampiri anjingnya yang terlihat juga berlari menghampirinya. Segera ia gendong dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelus lembut bulu anjingnya yang berwarna coklat dan menggesekan kepala sang anjing pada pipinya.

"Kau pemiliknya?"

Hyukjae mendongak. Ahh… ia lupa jika masih ada sosok lain yang bersama anjingnya tadi.

"Hmm." Hyukjae tersenyum simpul sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya memberinya sosis ini." kata sosok yang tadi bersama anjingnya yang ternyata seorang laki-laki tampan sambil menunjukan sosis di depan wajah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tak membalas, matanya hanya bergerak melirik sosis yang ditunjukan sosok pemuda tersebut.

"Aku sedang membuang sampah dan melihat anjingmu berdiam di samping tong sampah. Kupikir ia lapar jadi kuberi sosis ini." Jelas sosok tersebut canggung. Tangannya yang bebas menggaruk sebelah pipinya.

Hyukjae tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Choco-ku." Ujarnya sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Choco?" Sosok pemuda tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, nama anjingku." Sahut Hyukjae sambil menatap anjingnya yang terlihat nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat sosok di depannya mendesah berat diiringi ringisan kecil. Terlihat jika ia sangat menyesal.

"Maaf." Sosok pemuda tersebut menunduk.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil membuat sosok pemuda itu kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Tiba-tiba sosok pemuda itu menggaruk canggung belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Lee Donghae!"

Teriakan keras terdengar. Sosok pemuda itu mendesah lemas lalu menatap Hyukjae yang mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Maaf, aku harus kembali berkerja. Permisi." Sosok pemuda segera berlalu masuk melalui pintu belakang gedung tersebut.

Hyukjae sedikit merasa tak rela. Ia bahkan belum menjawab perpisahan sosok pemuda tersebut. Tak sengaja ujung matanya melihat papan nama didepan bangunan tersebut.

 _Caffe love?—_ baca dalam hati. Matanya segera beralih ketika merasakan gerakan dalam gendongannya. Ia hampir mengacuhkan anjing kesayangannya. Hyukjae memutuskan pulang melihat anjinya yang terlihat lelah. Baru beberapa ia melangkah kakinya mendadak berhenti. Memandang horror Choco digendongannya.

"Choco-ahh, aku tak tahu jalan pulang. Bagaimana ini?!" Seru Hyukjae tertahan. Choco hanya mengerjapkan mata lucunya membuat Eunhyuk mendesah panjang. Bagus, sekarang dirinya malah tersesat.

"Baiklah, tidak apa jika bersamamu." Ucap Hyukjae seraya mengelus lembut bulu coklat Choco. Sang anjing hanya mengonggong, jelas jika ia membalas dengan senang ucapan sang majikan.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae menengok kebelakang. Menatap gedung yang berjarak 10 meter darinya.

" _Caffe Love_ dan Lee Donghae." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Sore ini Hyukjae kembali berjalan-jalan namun kali ini berbeda, dia tidak ditemani oleh anjing kesayanganya. Kaki rampingnya yang dibaluti jeans melangkah ringan sampai berhenti di sebuah gang. Berhadapan dengan gang ini membuatnya pikirannya melayang pada kejadian kemarin sore. Dimana ia bertemu dengan sosok pemuda ketika sedang mencari anjingnya. Lee Donghae, nama itu selalu teringat di otaknya.

Entah apa yang membuat kakinya memilih masuk ke dalam gang. Masih jelas ingatannya tentang bentuk gang sempit ini dan memiliki panjang yang cukup hingga berhadapan langsung laut biru Mokpo yang ia puja-puja.

Sampai kakinya berhenti pada bangunan sederhana yang hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu berwarna coklat. Menimbulkan kesan klasik dan nyaman bagi yang melihatnya. Bahkan pengunjung bisa melihat deburan ombak secara langsung dari laut.

 _Café Love?_

Namanya pun tidak berubah. Hyukjae menaiki dua tangga kayu sebelum membuka pintu. Bunyi kerincingan lonceng menggema diseluruh ruangan. Tak hanya dinding dan tangga saja yang terbuat dari kayu tapi lantai, atap, meja dan sofa semua terbuat dari kayu. Sampai kasir dan pantry pun sepertinya terbuat dari kayu juga. Dan diluar café masih di isi dengan tiga meja.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sesosok yang sangat ingin ditemui muncul dari balik pantry.

"Selamat dat— eh? Kau?!"

"Masih mengingatku?" Tunjuk Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar pertanyaan bodoh Hyukjae, sosok didepannya tertawa geli setelah menghilangkah wajah terkejutnya. "Tentu saja. Kau pemilik anjing sosis kemarin bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Dan 'Choco' nama anjingku" Hyukjae memasang wajah sok garangnya ketika menyebut nama anjing kesayangannya.

Donghae mengangguk mengerti seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya, kemudian kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, pelanggan?" Tanya Donghae seraya membungkuk hormat dihadapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae sejenak terkejut namun tak lama ia berdecak kesal. "Jangan bersikap formal padaku!"

"Kau pelangganku, jadi… silahkan." Donghae setengah membungkuk, tangan kanannya ia letakan diatas perut sementara tangan kirinya ia rentangkan kesamping.

"YA!"

Menghiraukan seruan Hyukjae, dengan hati-hati Donghae menggiring Hyukjae yang tengah merengut kesal menuju sofa yang berada dipojok. Hyukjae mendengus kemudian meraih buku menu yang ada dimeja. Dia hanya membolak-balik buku menu, bingung untuk memesan. Akhirnya ia memandang Donghae yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya.

"Bisa kau rekomendasikan menu hari ini?"

"Apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya Donghae sopan masih dengan senyumannya.

"Ehmm… strawberry?" Sahut Hyukjae ragu.

Donghae manggut-manggut mengerti. "Strawberry Waffle Ice Cream dan Latte?"

Hyukjae terlihat memikirkan pendapat Donghae dan detik selanjutnya ia menutup buku menu sedikit keras dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Disetujui!"

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, pelanggan." Donghae undur diri masih dengan senyumnya.

"YA!" Hyukjae kembali berseru. Samar ia mendengar kekehan geli dari Donghae yang mulai menghilang dari balik pantry. Merasa diperhatikan, ia menengok kesamping dan mendapati satu sosok pengunjung lain yang tengah menatapnya dengan kenyitan didahinya. Sepertinya pengunjung itu merasa terganggu akibat teriakannnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk singkat sebagai isyarat permohonan maaf. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping. Bahkan dari sini ia bisa melihat ombak bergelung dari jendela. Benar-benar pintar orang yang mendekor bangunan ini, dari sudut manapun terlihat nyaman.

Beberapa lama Hyukjae menunggu hingga membuatnya mati bosan, satu sosok pemuda dengan balutan seragam pelayan café yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuh kekarnya berjalan menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan ditangannya.

Hyukjae langsung berbinar-binar saat matanya menangkap isi nampan yang berada didepannya. Tak sadar ia sedikit mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri hingga membuat seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Bolehkah aku menikmatinya?" Tanya Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari hindangan di depannya.

Donghae mendengus geli. "Tentu saja. Ini semua milikmu."

Hyukjae mulai mengangkat garpunya. Sadar dengan gerakan Donghae yang berniat pergi ia segera menahan lengan Donghae hingga membuat pemuda itu menatapnya penuh.

"Temani aku makan." Pinta Hyukjae dengan mata memohonnyanya. Tak mendapat respon Hyukjae segera mengerjapkan beberapa kali mata beningnya yang terlihat imut dengan bibir bawah yang digigit.

Donghae sempat gelagapan tapi ia berhasil menguasai dirinya. Menelan ludahnya lalu menatap boss-nya yang berada dibalik meja kasir. Sang boss yang mengerti hanya mengajukan jempolnya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Donghae mengambil duduk di hadapan Hyukjae yang mulai tersenyum cerah. Entah mengapa ia sangat suka melihat Hyukjae yang tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan gusi merah mudanyanya yang menambah kesan imut dari wajah manisnya.

Hyukjae mencolek ice cream dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia meringis senang saat lidahnya disapa dingin dan manisnya dari makanan tersebut.

 _Menggemaskan sekali_. Donghae kembali mendengus geli melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang terlihat seperti anak TK.

Hyukjae sangat fokus pada kegiatan menikmati waffle didepannya. Merasa ditatap Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Hampir saja ia lupa jika ia sedang ditemani oleh Donghae. Hyukjae mendorong piring waffle kearah Donghae, berniat menawarkan dengan garpu yang berada dalam emutan mulutnya.

Donghae menggeleng pelan. Hyukjae hanya mengedikan bahunya lalu menarik piring waffle dan kembali berkutat menikmati waffle yang tinggal sedikit. Masih terus fokus, Hyukjae menutupi kegiatan makannya dengan mencolek sisa lelehan ice cream dipinggir piringnya.

"Kau tahu?! Ini sangat enak!" Seru Hyukjae riang setelah fokusnya penuh pada wajah Donghae.

"Ya, terima kasih telah menyukai waffle buatanku."

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Hyukjae cukup terkejut. Mulutnya yang agak belepotan membulat sempurna.

"Hmm. Ini, kau belum mencoba Latte-ku." Ujar Donghae seraya mendorong cangkir kopinya.

Hyukjae segera menutup mulutnya, sedikit meruntuk sikapnya yang terlihat bodoh. Tangannya meraih cangkir didepannya perlahan.

"Latte dengan busa yang sedang?" Hyukjae melirik Donghae dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. "Wahh… kau memang benar-benar tahu seleraku." Gurau Hyukjae lalu menyeruput kecil Latte-nya.

"Ahhh… segarnya!" Hyukjae memekik, kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi bahunya.

Donghae tersenyum simpul. "Aku juga menyiapkan strawberry bubuk. Kau bisa menambahkannya kedalam Latte jika mau." Donghae menyarankan dengan lembut.

"Memangnya enak kalau di tambahkan?"

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, kau bilang kau suka strawberry jadi kusiapkan saja sekalian."

"Terima kasih." Balas Hyukjae kemudian tertawa kecil. Beberapa detik mereka saling menatap dengan senyuman hingga mendadak kecanggungan menyapa.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Donghae berniat mengantarkan kepergian Hyukjae. Baru sampai pintu teriakan boss Donghae menggema dari belakang.

"Jangan bosan datang kesini lagi, Nona!"

"Boss!" Pekik Donghae menghentikan aksi memalukan sang boss.

Hyukjae melirik kecil Donghae sebelum menatap boss Donghae. "Siap, Boss!" Hyukjae memberikan hormat pada sang boss Donghae.

Donghae hanya mendesah panjang melihat Hyukjae yang meladeni sikap konyol sang boss.

"Hei, Nona! Aku suka gayamu!" Teriak sang boss lagi.

" _Hyung_ , hentikan! Itu memalukan!"

Hyukjae baru saja akan membalas tapi Donghae sudah lebih dulu menariknya hingga keluar dari café. Donghae mendadak canggung, ia cukup malu karena tingkah sang Boss.

"Maafkan tingkah Boss-ku." Donghae menggaruk belakang kepala dengan cengiran childish khasnya.

Hyukjae menyengir lebar. "Aku menyukainya. Kupikir ia seru, gampang bergaul."

"Ya, dia memang sok akrab." Donghae meyakinkan ucapan terakhir Hyukjae.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah sangat sore." Kata Donghae setelah menilik langit.

"Ya, kau benar." Gumam Hyukjae namun Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." Donghae menunjukan wajah bersalahnya.

"Hei, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Hyukjae tidak ingin membuat Donghae semakin bersalah bergegas membalikan tubuhnya, beniat berjalan pulang.

GREP

"Tunggu!" Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae. "Jangan disisakan nanti basi." Donghae meletakan sapu tangan ditangan Hyukjae. Ia berlalu setelah melempar senyum pada Hyukjae.

Sementara satu alis Hyukjae terangkat. Kemudian membalikan badan. Tubuhnya membatu saat melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya lalu meringis kesal. Dengan bibir gerutu Hyukjae mengelap sekitar mulutnya yang belepotan menggunakan sapu tangan yang diberikan Donghae.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Donghae memandang geli Hyukjae dari balik kaca café. Lagi-lagi dirinya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan Hyukjae. Ia menyaksikan dari Hyukjae mengelap mulutnya sampai berjalan pergi menjauh dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Donghae mengeryit, merasa lehernya dihembuskan sesuatu yang hangat. Saat ia membalikan tubuhnya ia terkejut bukan main mendapati sang Boss yang juga sepertinya mengitip Hyukjae.

" _Hyung_ , kau mengagetkanku!" Dongahe mengelus dadanya.

"Siapa gadis tadi? Pacarmu?" Sosok tegap dengan tubuh gempal itu melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Bukan. Dia hanya—" Donghae menghentikan ucapannya. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Teman? Ia baru saja mengenal Hyukjae tapi sudah mengikrarkan Hyukjae adalah temannya. Pacar? Teman saja bukan apalagi pacar.

"Hanya?" Ulang sang Boss.

"Sudahlah, jangan ikut campur. Urusi saja uransanmu, Kangin _Hyung_!"

"Eihh, cepat beritahu aku. Jangan disembunyikan." Rayu Kangin dengan nada yang dilembut-lembutkan. Telunjuknya menekan pipi Donghae berkali-kali.

" _Hyung_ , hentikan! Kau membuatku malu!" Donghae menepis jari Kangin yang juga sebagai Boss ditempatnya berkerja.

Kangin segera mengejar Donghae yang berlalu melewatinya. Ia kalungkan tanganyya pada lengan Donghae, sedikit digoyangkan. Merajuk ala gadis remaja. "Ayo, cepat beritahu aku." rengek Kangin dengan suara perempuan-nya.

Donghae menyentak lengannya, bukannya pegangan Kangin mengendur malah makin erat membuatnya menghela nafas pasrah. Mereka berjalan kedalam pantry dengan Kangin yang masih setia bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae tersenyum ketika ada yang menyapa, sedikit berbasa-basi sebentar sebelum meneruskan jalannya menuju rumah. Kelas untuk hari ini baru saja selesai, terlalu malas untuk beraktivitas ia memutuskan langsung pulang saja. Saat di tengah jalan matanya sedikit menyipit melihat sosok tak asing keluar dari ruang dosen.

 _Donghae?—_ sebut Hyukjae dalam hati.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae segera menghampiri laki-laki itu. "Hai!" Sapa Hyukjae.

Donghae tampak terkejut tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Hyukjae, kau mengagetkanku saja."

Hyukjae hanya menyengir hingga menunjukan _gummy-smile_ miliknya, mata beningnya menyipit lucu.

"Kau kuliah disini?" Tanya Donghae dan Hyukjae menjawab dengan gumaman sambil mengangguk.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Hyukjae melontarkan tanya sambil matanya melirik tumpukan kertas yang Donghae bawa.

"Habis bertemu dosen."

Hyukjae terkejut. "Kau juga kuliah disini?"

"Ya. Semester terakhir dan mulai memasuki skripsi."

Hyukjae tampak antusias. "Jurusan?"

Donghae melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti saat Hyukjae memanggilnya dan ia juga menyadari jika Hyukjae mengikutinya. "Bisnis manajemen."

"Wah, tak kusangka orang sepertimu kuliah."

"Terima kasih. Aku anggap itu pujian." Donghae tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menunduk. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang benar-benar bicara seenaknya. Bukan maksudnya ia menyinggung Donghae. Ia hanya kagum dan itu saja.

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hyukjae kemudian matanya melirik tangan Hyukjae yang sedang memegang kunci mobil. "Kau mau pulang?"

Hyukjae tersentak mendengar Donghae yang seperti bertanya padanya. "Apa?"

"Kau mau pulang?" Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya." Hyukjae mengangguk cepat.

"Kau membawa mobil?"

Hyukjae menatap cepat ke arah tangannya yang sedang memegang kunci mobil. "Tidak. Aku tidak sengaja membawa kunci mobil ayahku." Entah apa yang membuat mulutnya berbicara bohong. Ia hanya mengikuti hatinya.

Donghae tentu saja tidak bodoh. Itu hanya alasan. "Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Donghae dengan senyuman menawannya.

Hyukjae terpesona sejenak dengan senyuman itu sebelum akhirnya berdehem keras, menutupi kegugupannya. "Boleh."

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Entah, Hyukjae harus menyebut ini keberuntungan atau kesialan. Mungkin dua-duanya. Keberuntungan karena ia bisa berjarak sangat dekat dengan Donghae yang berada disisinya, bahkan tubuh mereka kadang bergesekan. Kesialan karena ia kedapatan menaiki bus yang penuh, mengharuskan ia berdepetan dengan penumpang lain bahkan dirinya tak kedapatan duduk dan harus berdiri sambil berpegangan pada tiang. Tetapi itu semua tak apa jika bersama Donghae.

Hyukjae menyadari jika ia tertarik pada laki-laki yang bernama Donghae ini. Tidak tahu sejak kapan ia memiliki perasaan ini namun ia meyakini jika dirinya menyukai laki-laki ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Dimana dia memberi makan anjing kesayangannya.

Hyukjae menegang ketika merasakan ada tangan nakal yang tengah meraba bokongnya. Seingatnya ia sama sekali tidak berpakaian seksi. Ia hanya memakai jeans dan kemeja abu-abu. Bahkan ia merasa ini sudah sangat sopan, tertutup dari atas hingga bawah.

Hyukjae menengok takut kearah kirinya dan melihat lelaki berseragam SMA sedang cekikikan geli. Otaknya meyakini jika bocah ini yang sedang melecehkannya. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar saat tangan nakal itu meremas bokongnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanannya meraih lengan Donghae dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae merasa kehangatan melingkupinya, satu lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mendongak keatas dan mendapati wajah Donghae yang terlampau dekat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Donghae.

"Sttt, jangan takut. Ada aku, aku akan melindungimu." Bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk. Seperti mantra, perlahan tubuhnya melemas. Menyamankan tubuhya dalam pelukan Donghae dan lagi tanpa sadar ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Donghae dibelakang.

Donghae makin mengeratkan pelukan dilengan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tetap berpegangan pada tiang untuk menyangga tubuhnya dan Hyukjae.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae tidak bisa menghentikan senyum bahagianya, matanya terus saja menatap kearah tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan besar Donghaa. Lelaki itu tidak pernah melepaskan barang sedetikpun sejak melangkah dari halte, walaupun tanpa omongan di sepanjang perjalanan namun itu sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Hyukjae masih menatap tangannya saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Hyukjae mungkin masih tidak sadar jika saja Donghae tidak berkata.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya pelan.

Hyukjae tersenyum malu. Menengok kebelakang, ke arah rumah sederhanya yang berdiri kokoh. "Ya. Kita sudah sampai."

"Kau tidak masuk?"

"Ya. Aku akan masuk." Hyukjae sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan hendak melangkah namun tangan Donghae menahan gerakannya.

"Tanganmu." Kata Donghae sambil mengangkat tangan mereka yang masih bertaut.

Hyukjae langsung saja melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. "Maaf" cicitnya. Sungguh, ia sangat malu.

Donghae tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pulang." Pamitnya dan melangkah menjauh dari rumah Hyukjae.

Refleks, Hyukjae langsung mengangkat tangannya, membalas lambaian Donghae diujung jalan sana. Ia menurunkan tangannya saat sosok Donghae tak terlihat lagi dimatanya.

Hyukjae mendesah lesu. "Aku harus alasan apa pada ayah dan ibu pulang tanpa membawa mobil?"

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Pulang dari kuliah Hyukjae memutuskan menuju café tempat Donghae bekerja. Lonceng bergemericing saat ia membuka pintu, seperti biasa. Kali ini café terlihat lumayan ramai. Ada sekelompok anak kulihan sepertinya dan sekelompok remaja SMA. Hyukjae merengut melihat tempat biasanya sudah ditempati oleh sekelompokan remaja SMA itu.

Ia akhirnya memilih duduk diseberang dari tempat favoritnya. Bibirnya langsung tersenyum cerah melihat Donghae berjalan menghampirinya. Donghae menyapa dengan senyuman menawan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Tanpa bertanya pun lelaki itu sudah tahu menu apa yang akan Hyukjae pilih. Menu yang pertama kali Donghae sediakan untuknya.

Mata Hyukjae terus mengikuti punggung Donghae sampai hilang dibalik tembok pantry. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya dimeja, menunggu Donghae membawakan pesanannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae datang dengan nampan dan pastinya masih dengan senyuman lebar menawannya.

Tepat Donghae meletakan nampan dimeja Donghae, seseorang perempuan dari sekelompok anak kuliahan memanggil nama Donghae.

"Selamat makan." Donghae menyempatkan melemparkan senyum pada Hyukjae sebelum bergerak menghampiri sekelompok anak kuliahan.

Hyukjae merengut sebal sambil meraih cangkir berisi Latte kesukannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Donghae yang tengah tertawa bersama sekelompok anak kulihan tersebut. Matanya memincing tajam saat melihat tangan salah satu perempuan disana mengelus lengan Donghae dengan gerakan sensual.

Hatinya merasa panas. Cemburu mungkin? Hyukjae menghentakan cangkir ketika meletakan kembali di meja.

"Donghae tampan, bukan?"

Hyukjae menoleh dan sudah mendapati boss Donghae di hadapannya. Entah, kapan lelaki gempal itu duduk di depannya, telinganya saja tidak mendengar suara gesekan kursi. Alisnya sedikit naik mendengar pertanyaan boss Donghae.

Boss Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas meja kemudian menangkup sisi wajahnya ala gadis remaja. "Kau tahu? Donghae itu flower boy café ini."

Hyukjae mengeryit, tangannya meraih garpu lalu memasukan potongan waffle strawberry ke dalam mulutnya. Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada Donghae—Ohh, sekarang lelaki itu sudah berpindah ke sekelompok remaja SMA.

"Banyak sekali perempuan-perempuan yang datang hanya untuk bertemu Donghae bahkan para remaja sekalipun. Mungkin jika aku perempuan aku mungkin akan menyukai Donghae." Lanjut boss Donghae.

Mendengar perkataan boss Donghae membuat hatinya semakin bergejolak panas. Apalagi sekarang satu si remaja SMA sedang memeluk lengan Donghae sambil bertingkah sok imut.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae menoleh kearahnya lalu melemparkan senyumnya. Jika saja hatinya sedang dalam keadaan baik mungkin ia akan ikut membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Hyukjae mendengus kesal lalu membuang wajahnya.

Niatnya ia hanya ingin meletakan kembali garpu tetapi ia malah melempar garpu itu hingga berdentingan nyaring dengan piring kue. Hyukjae merasa bersalah melihat boss Donghae sempat terkejut karena suara nyaring yang ia buat.

"Maaf, Boss. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Aku selesai." Hyukjae meletakan uang won dimeja. Mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Padahal makanannya masih banyak namun mendadak mood makannya menurun. Saat ia akan sampai pintu ia melihat Donghae menatapnya, lelaki itu memang tersenyum namun sirat bingung tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Tanpa berucap, Hyukjae berjalan keluar melawati Donghae begitu saja. Masa bodo dengan sikapnya yang jelas ia benar-benar marah.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

"Aku pulang." Hyukjae menyempatkan memberikan salam pada ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga. Oh, ada ayahnya? Berarti ayahnya sedang pulang cepat.

Kakinya baru hendak ingin menaiki tangga tetapi suara ayah yang memanggilnya menghentikannya. Hyukjae langsung bergegas ketika sang ayah member isyarat padanya untuk ikut duduk di sofa.

Ibu Hyukjae meletakan segelas susu strawberry kesukaan Hyukjae di meja. "Kenapa? Ada masalah dikampus?" Tanya ibu Hyukjae yang menyadari wajah kesal Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya suasana hatiku sedang buruk." Hyukjae menyahut kemudian menyeruput susu merah muda favoritnya.

Hyukjae meletakan kembali gelas ke meja, matanya terfokus ke arah ayahnya. "Ada apa memanggilku?"

Ayah Hyukjae melirik istrinya sejenak sebelum kembali menatap penuh Eunhyuk, tubuhnya berubah tegap. Dia berdehem sejenak. "Hyukkie, besok kita pindah lagi—" ada jeda sejenak dan wajah Hyukjae mulai berubah, "ke Seoul."

"Kita baru saja beberapa bulan disini!" Protes Hyukjae. Apa-apaan ini? Baru saja ia kesal karena Donghae dan sekarang ia mendapat berita kepindahan lagi keluarga mereka?

"Tiba-tiba atasan Ayah meminta Ayah untuk kembali ke Seoul." Ayah Hyukjae memberi penjelasan berharap sang putri akan mengerti.

"Ayah, bukankah itu keterlaluan?" Pekik Hyukjae.

Ayah Hyukjae memperbaiki duduknya lebih tegap. "Ayah tidak mempunyai pilihan lain."

"Ayah selalu berkata seperti itu saat kita pindah." Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya. "Ayah, aku sangat benci beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Dan disaat aku nyaman dengan lingkungan sekarang kau meminta ku untuk pindah lagi?"

"Hyukkie, kau tidak harus beradaptasi lagi. Kita hanya pindah kerumah kita dulu. Dan kau bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman kampusmu di Seoul." Ayah Hyukjae kembali memberi penjelasan.

Hyukjae mengigit bibirnya, jelas sekali jika ia sedang menahan emosi. Mendesah lemah, ia menatap sang ibu yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Ibu." Panggilnya lembut, berharap ibunya akan mengerti dirinya. Namun sang ibu hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Hyukjae berdiri, matanya yang mulai berair menatap tajam kedua orang tuanya. "Baiklah! Terserah! Lakukan sesuka kalian!" Setelahnya Hyukjae berteriak frustasi, kakinya langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Suara pintu kamar yang tertutup kencang terdengar hingga lantai bawah.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Mata Hyukjae bergerak tak menentu, tangannya mengelus lembut bulu Choco digendongannya, bibirnya tak berhenti sejak tadi ia gigiti karena gelisah. Pikirannya sekarang benar-benar bercabang.

Hari ini adalah hari kepindahannya namun ia tidak bisa meningglakn Mokpo begitu saja. Masih ada nama Donghae diotaknya. Ia ragu, haruskah ia berpamitan dengan Donghae? Tetapi ia masih kesal dengan Donghae kemarin.

Tiba-tiba ibunya datang lalu mengelus lembut surai putrinya. "Hyukkie, kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lemah. Ibunya tersenyum kemudian menuntun Hyukjae untuk masuk kedalam belakang mobil yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh ayahnya.

GUKK… GUKK… GUKK…

Choco tiba-tiba menggonggong membuat Hyukjae yang hendak memasuki mobil terdiam.

"Apa kau berpikiran sama denganku, Choco?" Hyukjae bergumam namun Choco menggonggong sekali lagi. Pilihan Hyukjae sudah mantap.

"Oke. Bantu aku, Choco." Hyukjae menurunkan Choco dan anjing berbulu coklat itu langsung berlari jalan. Hyukjae ikut berlari menyusul Choco. Ia hiraukan teriakan sanh ayah dan ibu. Ia hanya berpamitan sebentar.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Hyukjae membuka pintu, Choco sudah berada dalam gendongannya, suara lonceng berdenting. Matanya segera berpencar mencari keberadaan Donghae. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah lega melihat Donghae yang menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan sekali?" Donghae bertanya dengan kernyitan didahinya.

Hyukjae menggeleng, sesekali menelan ludahnya, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. Nafasnya masih tersenggal-senggal. Perlahan ia menormalkan nafasnya dan Donghae masih berdiri didepannya, menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Hyukjae, ada apa sebenarnya?" Donghae bertanya lagi saat Hyukjae mulai stabil.

"Sebenarnya aku kesini karena—" Hyukjae menjeda ucapannya. Terlalu berat jika ia mengucapkan perisahan. "Choco rindu padamu." Kata itulah yang akhirnya keluar.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kukira ada apa hingga kau terlihat kelelahan." Donghae tertawa kecil. "Sini, biar Choco aku gendong." Donghae mengambil alih Choco dari gendongan Eunhyuk.

"Ayo, kita duduk. Tempat favoritmu sengaja kukosongkan." Donghae tersenyum, tangannya sibuk mengelus bulu Choco.

Hyukjae hanya bergumam lalu mengikuti langkah Donghae.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" Donghae melirik takut-takut kearah Hyukjae.

Hyukjae terdiam. Tangannya meraih lengan Donghae hingga menghentikan jalan laki-laki tersebut.

"Donghae, sebenarnya aku—" Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya dan Donghae terlihat was-was menunggu lanjutan ucapannya.

"Katakan saja." Bisik Donghae.

Seperti mantra, hanya sebuah bisikan dari Donghae membuat Hyukjae tenang. "Donghae, sebenarnya… aku akan pindah ke Seoul… hari ini juga." Lanjutnya, tampak ragu-ragu.

Donghae terdiam. Gerakan tangannya yang mengelus Choco juga itu berhenti. "Hari ini juga?" Donghae berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya.

"Ya. Hari ini juga." Sahut Hyukjae mantap.

"Apa kau masih marah karena kejadian kemarin?" Donghae menelan ludahnya lalu menijlat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering hingga tenggorokan. "Jika kau masih marah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu hal itu membuatmu marah. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku—"

Kedua tangan Hyukjae menangkup wajah Donghae. Ibu jarinya mengelus lembut pipi Donghae. "Donghae, tenang. Kepindahanku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin."

"Benarkah?" Donghae berbisik lemah.

"Ya. Ayahku mendapat penugasan di Seoul dari pekerjaan menyebalkannya." Hyukjae menggerutu diujung ucapannya.

Hyukjae kembali meraih Choco dalam gendongannya. Ia tersenyum dan tangan kanannya terulur kedepan. "Dan aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Donghae menatap lama uluran tangan Hyukjae, dengan ragu ia meraih tangan Hyukjae.

"Selamat tinggal, Lee Donghae." Hyukjae tersenyum, melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka kemudian membalikan tubuhnya.

Hyukjae sudah membuka pintu masuk café namun ada tangan lain yang menutupnya kembali. Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati wajah Donghae. Hyukjae sudah membuka mulut tapi terkatup lagi karena Donghae menyelanya.

"Tidak, tidak ada 'Selamat tinggal'. Harusnya kau berkata 'Sampai bertemu lagi, Lee Donghae'."

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Donghae menghadapkan Hyukjae ke arahnya kemudian memegang bahu Hyukjae agar menatapnya. Dengan kilat kesungguhan Donghae berkata. "Dengar, aku akan menyusulmu ke Seoul. Kita akan bertemu lagi disana."

Hyukjae terdiam. Matanya begerak dalam bola mata Donghae. Ia mengangguk membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahunya.

"Jadi?" Donghae menyengir.

Hyukjae mengulurkan lagi tangan kanannya. Dengan senyum cerah ia berucap, "Sampai berjumpa lagi, Lee Donghae."

Donghae ikut tersenyum ala senyum menawannya. "Ya, sampai bertemu kembali, Lee Hyukjae."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Hayyy... Newt balik lagiiii *kibar bendera*

Maafkan aku bukannya apdet MASK malah aplod ff baru. Jujur ini ff aku udah lama banget ngetiknya, kira-kira pas aku SMP tapi baru punya keberanian apdet sekarang. Dan Yeah! aku kembali membawa ff GS HaeHyuk.

Buat yang nagih sequel SHE IS GONE akan aku usahkan dan buat MASK harap bersabar ya, itu lagi proses pengetikan. Mungkin karena mau bulan puasa aku aplodnya pas abis buka ya? Biar gak ganggu puasa kalian dengan adegan sentuh-sentuh HaeHyuk.

Buat bocoran aja, MASK aku kasih NC-an dan itu mungkin yang jarang orang lakukan dan mudah-mudahan aja itu kejutan buat para pembacaku. HOREEEE *teriak pake mic*

Jadi, SELAMAT MEMBACA. SEMOGA SUKA YAAAAA *kucup manja*


End file.
